


Basil and the Golden Eyed Man

by Koffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Kink, Birth, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor, magic pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Basil couldn't remember much of that night, but now he was pregnant and alone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Basil and the Golden Eyed Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special story for someone. :3   
> I hope you like it, thank you so much for all your support.

Basil was missing but he was not a runaway. Everyone, his family, his friends, the authorities, they all believed that he had been abducted. However, Basil knew the truth. One night he stepped out of his apartment, got in his car and drove away. Of course, he had his reasons and those reasons were rather unbelievable. Which is why he decided to runaway, and he would be gone until...well, until his baby was born. 

It’s not that Basil was planning on becoming a father, this was all an accident. This was all the result of a one night stand with someone -- someone...no matter how hard Basil tried to remember, he couldn’t pinpoint a name. Anyway, the night it all happened was amazing. Even though Basil didn’t remember that night, he still knew that it had to be wonderful. 

Basil was a petite, lithe looking young man with a pale, angular face and an overall boney physique. His long, thick eyelashes sat atop his deep set, sapphire eyes that were quite alluring. He was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that he tucked into his combat boots on that humid, spring night. 

The night started out like any other. Him and his friends hitting the bars, and like usual they were drunk. Except for Basil, who was the designated driver. This, of course, made everything all the more strange because his memories of that night were mostly a blur. One moment he was with his friends and the next he was waking up, alone, in a hotel room. 

Feeling sore from whatever it was that happened last night, he allowed him to have a nice, big stretch. He then looked over at the pillow beside him, and saw an envelope. Carefully, he reached over and examined it, hmmm, the person he spent the night with probably left it here. Basil opened it, inside was a golden bank card and a note that read, “I have to go now, but this should cover anything you and the baby could ever need while I’m gone.”

Baby?

What baby? 

Thinking there was a baby hidden somewhere in the hotel room, Basil quickly hopped off the bed and began searching. He looked under the bed, in the refrigerator, in the bathtub, in the microwave, but he didn’t see a baby anywhere. 

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to turn down any money, so he tucked the note into the fold of his wallet then slipped the card in right after. Once he was fully dressed, he left the hotel room and tried to piece together what had happened the night before. Did he end up drinking something, err, maybe a lot of somethings and he blacked out? What if he blacked out, had a one night stand with a rich older gentleman who left him the card and was referring to him as the baby? Yeah? Okay, not completely logical, but it was all he had. 

Basil didn’t have time to worry or dwell on this anyway. Spring break was over and he needed to get back into the swing of studying. And that is exactly what he did, for a few weeks that is. Everything seemed normal, with the exception of a few weird dreams. 

In between late night studying, he’d have dreams of a gorgeous man that smelled of wildflowers and nature. Basil couldn’t remember what he looked like while he was awake, all he knew was that he was incredibly attractive. Then about six weeks after their encounter did he wake up and remember a pair of golden eyes. But he didn’t have time to celebrate this revelation because a mere seconds later he found himself rushing to the bathroom to vomit. 

“Hey, you eat something nasty last night?” Breaker, his roommate, asked as she leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. 

“No.” Basil groaned as he stood up wobbilily, “Its, its that coffee you have brewing, it stinks.”

“Oh, excuse me but what?” she put a hand on her hip, “This is the same type of coffee I’ve made for everyone every morning. You certainly didn’t say that yesterday.”

“Well, today it sucks.” he complained, reaching for his toothbrush, “Maybe Roxy put something in it when you weren’t looking.” 

Roxy was Breaker’s older sister, she was an academic year ahead of Basil and Breaker, and the three of them shared an apartment together. 

“Big doubt, Roxy left waaaaay before I started up this coffee but whatever, I’ll just drink it all myself.” 

Basil’s little vomiting spells were the first sign that something was wrong. At first he simply attributed his upset stomach to stress. The semester finals were approaching and he was registering and preparing for a summer semester of classes. 

It wasn’t until Finals Week did he begin to realize something was really wrong. At first his pants began to fit a little snug around the waist. Which was odd. Every morning he’d wake up and his pants would feel tighter and tighter until he couldn't button them. 

His eating habits had also changed. In between their exams, him, Breaker, and Roxy went out for some lunch. Basil managed to eat two burgers and a slice of cake. 

“Damn Bas, this is why your pants aren’t fitting anymore.” Breaker teased. 

“Be nice, he’s probably just stress eating.” Roxy defended.

Then about a day later, he had bought a few snacks from the store to nibble on to help him stay awake while studying. He set his Anatomy and Physiology book on his desk and a tray of six count chocolate cupcakes beside it. The plan was, maybe to eat one or two -- not all six. 

Basil was surprised at himself, he didn’t really like to eat so much. He looked at the empty tray then down at his stomach which did look a bit more bloated. Curious as to what he looked like, he took off his shirt and went to his full length mirror to examine himself. 

The first thing his eyes went to, was his stomach. It was beginning to stick out, probably from all the cupcakes he ate. He had always had a thin, flat belly, it looked so strange to see himself appear so bloated, like - like he was pregnant. 

He was pregnant!

Everything all came together, he remembered the note about the baby, he calculated all his symptoms and compared them to his anatomy notes and no no no no no no! He sat on his bed and pressed his fingers into his belly then a moment later he felt a gentle fluttering from inside. Shit. Shit. The baby in the note was -- was growing inside him. 

That was when he decided to run. The only things he took with him other than his car, the bank card and the note the stranger left for him. He didn’t have his car for long though, he drove it until it ran out of gas then he abandoned it in a wooded area. He then walked to the nearest town, used his bank card to buy a car, and drove in the opposite direction of where it appeared his car was going. Eventually, he stopped to buy a cell phone which he used to find a small, fully furnished cabin in the woods which was available for rent. It was up north and an hour drive from a small town. Perfect, he thought. It would be the perfect place to hide out for the remainder of his pregnancy. Using a fake name, he was able to secure the cabin. 

The drive took him three days but it was worth the privacy. Once he arrived at his new home, he collapsed on the couch with a deep sigh. Damn he was exhausted. He put up his swollen feet on the foot rest and settled his hands on the small curve of his stomach, saying, “You better hurry up and be born so I can go home.”

Basil had no idea how far he was in his pregnancy, nor did he really care to know. All he wanted was to get that damn baby out. He hated being pregnant, he hated how his body looked, and he hated being alone.

\-----------------------------

“Stop moving!” he screamed as he sat up in bed, “Stop moving, and let me sleep!”

At night the baby would become a torrent of movement, constantly squirming, and wiggling, and kicking. The baby never listened to Basil, it continued to worm around inside him. Basil watched as his belly would stretch and change shape to accommodate his restless little one. 

He grabbed a pillow and sobbed into it, wishing for some much needed rest. Basil wished the man with the golden eyes would come and comfort him. He wanted him to protect him, to stroke his hair and promise him that everything would be okay. But of course, this wasn’t so. Basil was alone. However, he was starting to remember bits of that night. He remembered a voice asking him for help. 

He remembered agreeing to help. 

He remembered soft kisses and sweet moans. 

He remembered seeing his then flat belly begin to glow. 

He wasn’t sure if him and the golden eyed man had sex, they might not of but regardless of whatever happened it left Basil with some ameasea and pregnant. 

Basil hated watching his body become a balloon. He was still a thin young man, with the exception of his ever expanding belly. Every day he thought, “I can’t get any bigger.” and yet, the day would pass and he indeed would. His belly made movement difficult and awkward. He found it difficult to move from a sitting to a standing position, and not to mention he couldn’t see his feet anymore. He was literally all belly. 

Despite the cumbersome nature of his changing body, Basil still had to leave his cabin from time to time to buy a few necessary items. One thing he never bought was diapers or any baby related items. Basil had decided that as soon as the baby was born, he’d leave it at a drop off station. He wanted nothing to do with it.

Whenever he would go grocery shopping he’d allow curious townsfolk to feel the baby move. Since he did look feminine, they all thought he was just a heavily pregnant woman and he went along with it. The gentle hands of fellow shoppers on the curve of his stomach was the only form of touch he’d have for days.

Then he’d go to his cabin.

Alone. 

\------------------

Basil felt as if he’d been pregnant forever and one night as he laid in bed he thought of his life before all of this. He desperately wanted to go back but, he couldn’t show up at his apartment looking a million months pregnant. 

“You have to come out sometime.” he said, stroking his huge belly, “I miss being with my family so --.”

Then his water broke. 

Well, this was what he wanted, wasn’t it?

Basil gasped, “Oh shit.”

What to do? What to do? What to do? Basil began to hyperventilate as tears leaked from his eyes. He didn’t want to be alone for this. He thought about getting up from bed, maybe go to the bathroom? But as he tried to move, a lighting bolt of pain rushed down his spine and branched down his pelvis. 

Basil screamed and his body trembled as the contraction ran its course. During the lull in his pain, he tried to catch his breath, his belly moving up and down with his breathing. Thinking quickly, he managed to pull off his sweatpants then he spread his legs, and positioned himself to give birth. 

Another contraction then pulled the air out his lungs as he screamed and pushed. He could feel the baby descending downward. Basil’s body shook with another wave agony as he bore down and pushed. There was no time to rest in between contractions. The baby was moving close to its exit, whatever that was, but Basil didn’t have time to stop and worry about where it was going to come out. 

Basil let out another scream that was so loud it disturbed the quiet of the woods. He could hear the animals react with barks and yelps and howls. It was almost calming. 

“I can’t do this, I can’t do this!” Basil sobbed, shaking his head, “Just get out!! Get out!!” 

He took in a deep breath and with all the energy he had left he pushed until he heard the tiny cries of a newborn. Finally, his baby was here. Basil reached in between his legs and scooped the little girl in his arms. He cradled her against his chest until she calmed down.

“Hey…” Basil greeted, his voice was tired and breathless, “You’re a lot cuter than I thought you’d be and…” he trailed off when he noticed his baby’s eyes, they were golden. “You know, I think I might keep you.”

Basil, using what little medical knowledge he had, cut the baby’s cord and cleaned her the best he could. He then drove her to the nearest hospital, where he claimed his girlfriend had just given birth but she ran off afterward. The baby, which he named Stormy, was medically cleared and he was given custody. 

Returning home with a baby wasn’t an easy adjustment. Although his family and friends were happy to see that he was safe, they were all upset with him for leaving. He had to make up a lie as to why he was gone, something about joining a cult and running away with his newborn. Of course, everyone believed Basil, they really didn’t have a reason not to anyway.

Even though Basil had gone through pregnancy and labor on his own, he wasn’t exactly upset with the golden eyed man for making this happen. He loved Stormy and he hoped that one day she would be able to meet her other father. 


End file.
